


Be My Remedy

by Captain_Lilja



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Finn, Future Fic, Husband Generals, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lilja/pseuds/Captain_Lilja
Summary: Finn comes home from a bad day and asks his husband to be rough with him. Poe's happy to comply.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Be My Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I either wrote fluff or pure porn this year... so here's the porn. 
> 
> This is the first time I've actually posted something like this so please let me know if I missed anything in the tags. All errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Poe turned to the sound of the front door opening and the steady steps of Finn’s boots. He listened to the pause as the shoes were removed and then the softer padding of his husband through the house. Unable to resist, he moved to the doorway but his grin faded as soon as he glimpsed Finn.

They’d been through a lot together in their relationship and Poe knew that weary, almost sad look on Finn’s face. It wasn’t something he saw often and it broke his heart every time it surfaced.

“Hey.” Poe greeted softly. “You alright, love?”

Finn looked toward him, a couple emotions--none particularly good--flickering across his face. “Rough day.” He stated simply.

“Anything I can do?”

“Not right now.”

“Okay.” Poe nodded slowly. “Well, dinner’s almost ready. We can eat whenever you want.”

“I’ll go change and be there in a minute.” Finn replied dully, heading for the hallway without another glance.

Sighing, Poe retreated back into the kitchen, his good mood gone. He was a loving person, that was his nature, and not knowing how to help someone who was hurting made him feel sick. Especially when it was Finn. They shared everything and Poe didn’t know how to cope when Finn kept him at arms length--it just wasn’t what they did. Not anymore. They didn’t keep secrets, didn’t allow things regardless of how bad they were to come between them.

Poe tried to push his worry aside and finished preparing the food, even though his appetite was gone. He puttered around, keeping busy, until Finn wandered back in. The younger man had changed into his sweat pants and t-shirt, looking comfortable but still troubled. He said nothing, but dropped down into his chair and stared blankly across the kitchen. Unsure what else to do, Poe divided the dinner onto two plates and brought them to the table, setting one in front of Finn before slipping into his own seat.

Silence seemed overwhelming as they both picked at the food and idly pushed it around their plates. Their house was rarely quiet and this was unsettling. Neither ate much and it wasn’t long before the food was cold and even more unappealing.

Giving up on the pretense, Poe stood and took his plate to the sink. He leaned on the counter a moment, gazing out the window at the orange light of the sunsets on the horizon. He felt Finn’s presence next to him even though he hadn’t heard the other man move.

“Sorry.” Finn stated softly as he set his plate in the sink as well. “I guess I ruined dinner.”

Poe turned toward him, seeing the guilt mixed in with the other emotions in Finn’s dark eyes.

“Don’t apologize for that, love.” Poe shifted to bracket Finn between him and the counter with his arms. He kept a little distance, not wanting to make the other man feel completely trapped, but he also knew they needed to face this and have a conversation. “I’m worried about you. What can I do? Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not right now, at least.” Finn shook his head. “Can I ask for something?”

“Anything. Always. Whatever you need.”

“I need to not think for a while. I need to feel something else.”

Poe said nothing, watching him carefully. Finn wasn’t meeting his eyes and shifted nervously between his arms. “I think I know what you’re saying, but I need to hear it, Finn. You know that. Tell me what you need.”

It took a few moments before Finn looked at him properly. His eyes were darker than normal, tension obvious in his posture. “Take me to bed. Use me. Make it rough. I just… I need to feel something else. I want to feel you. I want…” He paused, gathering his thoughts and looking away again. “I want to hurt.”

“Finn…”

“I’m sorry.” Tears filled his eyes. “I shouldn’t ask that of you.”

“Hey, it’s fine. Stop apologizing.” Poe moved closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know I will give you anything. If that’s what you need, that’s what I’ll do. I love you, Finn, and I will do anything for you.”

Finn sniffled, seeming to shake with emotion. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to.”

“When have I ever done something I didn’t want to?”

There was a pause and a slight smile flickered over Finn’s face. “That’s fair.”

Poe pressed closer so he had Finn pinned to the counter with his hips. He rolled his body as he tucked his face to Finn’s neck and kissed his pulse. “You think I don’t love the idea of pinning you to the bed and having my way with you?” He made sure his already hardening cock was obvious to the other man. “Because I do. You know I don’t take much convincing to press you down and make you beg.” He nipped at the point under Finn’s ear that always made him moan--drawing out a wonderful noise from the younger man. “You’re beautiful when you’re begging me to let you come, your cock leaking all over and your ass on display, already wet and used. Is that what you want?”

Finn whined, rutting against Poe’s hip to get contact against the hardness in his pants. “Please. Use me.”

Shifting his grip from the counter to Finn’s hips, he stilled the younger man and stepped back just enough to separate their bodies. “I will, but I need you to do something first.”

“Anything.”

Poe kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back when Finn tried to deepen it. “Tell me your word, love.”

Finn blinked at him, expression already hazy, but his response was immediate. “Falcon.”

“Good. Promise me that you’ll use it. I will give you what you want but don’t let me do anything you aren’t okay with. Promise me.”

“I promise. I trust you. I love you.”

“I know, sweetheart. I love you too.” Poe kissed him softly again. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t say stop at any point. This is about you.”

Finn nodded, squirming under the grip on his hips. “I need it.”

“You’ll get it. That’s my promise.”

The younger man whimpered, trying to press closer.

Poe released his hips and stepped back. “Go to the bedroom and undress. I want you naked and waiting on the bed for me. No touching. Just wait patiently until I get there. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn nodded.

“Go.”

Finn hurried out the room, his quick footsteps disappearing down the hall.

Poe took a deep breath, getting himself under control so he could properly process and plan what he wanted to do next. He understood Finn’s request and was happy to fulfill it but it wasn’t often they delved into something like this. He considered their sex life great but it was mostly sweet and slow and loving. His cock was very excited at the promise of something harder and rougher but he wanted to stay in control as much as he could. Finn needed that from him and he owed that to Finn.

He gave it a few moments, letting Finn settle while he considered his options, before setting off for the bedroom. The door was open and Poe paused at the threshold to survey the sight. 

Finn was on his back on the bed, naked as asked. He was already breathing heavy and his cock was dark and hard. Poe had to admire the scene because it was just about the most beautiful thing he’d seen.

Moving into the room, Poe kicked the door closed behind him. He wasn’t sure where the droids had gotten to and this wasn’t something he wanted them wandering in on. Crossing over to the bed, he stood at the foot and took in the expanse of Finn’s skin and that glorious cock. Finn squirmed, opening his legs so Poe could see more of him.

“Perfect…” Poe murmured. The pressure of his pants was almost too much but he didn’t make any move to undress himself. He knew that was the only way this was going to last.

“Please…” Finn whined.

“Patience, baby. I’m going to take good care of you. But we do this on my terms. You’ll take what I give you. When I give it to you. Now, turn over. On your hands and knees.”

Finn obeyed, shifting to the position and giving Poe a wonderful view of his ass.

“Good. Spread your legs further.” Poe ordered, voice soft but commanding. He found himself licking his lips as Finn opened his stance. “That’s good. Stay just like that.”

It took a lot of effort but Poe pulled his attention away from Finn and went over to their closet. On the shelf was a box that he brought over and set on the bottom of the bed before moving over to the bedside table and retrieving the bottle of lube he kept in there. He saw Finn watching his progress around the room, but the younger man otherwise remained still and quiet.

“Good, baby.” Poe climbed up onto the bed and knelt between Finn’s open legs. He didn’t use that particular name much but he liked it in this context and based on the fact Finn was now leaking on the bed, he figured that went both ways. “Let’s get you opened up for me.”

Finn made a low moan and leaned his head down, offering his ass.

“You want that, don’t you? You need it.” He set both hands on the firm cheeks of Finn’s ass, using his thumbs to spread them so he could see the tight pucker inside. “You need something in this perfect ass of yours.” He slid one thumb over to tease over the opening.

“Yes.” Finn gasped. “Please.”

Grinning, Poe pulled his hands away and gave one cheek a soft smack. “Please what…?”

“Please, sir.”

“Good boy.” Poe picked up the lube and let a few drops fall onto Finn’s opening. He circled over the tight hole with one finger before pressing it just inside. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

Poe slid the finger a little deeper and then pulled back out. He did this a couple times, adding a little more lube so it became easy to work his finger in and out. He added a second slowly, not doing anything to stretch but simply pressing the fingers as deep as he could. Finn whined quietly but didn’t protest or even move.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Taking my fingers so well.” Poe cooed, moving his middle finger to find Finn’s prostate. He stroked the spot, grinning at the mewl the young man made. “You’re so tight and warm.” He moved his fingers in and out lazily, still doing nothing to stretch any more than the width of his fingers. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn nodded.

“What do you want?”

“You. Your cock. Please fuck me.”

Poe hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“Shh.” He used his free hand to smack Finn’s ass cheek. “Don’t talk back to me. You said I could use you how I saw fit. Well, I don’t think I want to fuck you yet. Oh, don’t worry, I will. More than once. But not yet.” He pressed his fingers deep once more. “You’re still tight. I think we’re going to keep you that way for a little while.” He pulled his fingers free.

Finn whimpered at the loss of contact, looking over his shoulder to see what was happening.

“Face front.” Poe scolded. “Do you want to get a spanking?”

The young man said nothing, dropping his head down to hang toward the bed.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, sir.” Finn replied quietly.

“I see. Well, we’ll get to that shortly. There’s something you need first.” Poe reached for the box he’d brought over and fished around it in for a moment. They didn’t play with accessories much, but they’d still managed to accumulate a nice little collection for occasions like this. He picked out one of the small plugs they had and coated it in a good layer of lube. Even though it was on the small side, he knew he hadn’t opened Finn up quite enough. He was trusting the other man at his word that he wanted to hurt. “Here we go.” He stated.

He pressed the plug to Finn’s hole but did nothing further. He heard the young man take a deep breath but no protest came. Slowly, Poe worked the plug in, watching the tight hole stretch around its flare. Finn whined quietly at the widest point but otherwise remained silent and still until it was all the way in. Poe traced the base with a light finger.

“Color?” He asked softly, concerned.

“Green.” Finn replied immediately. “Good.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Just enough.”

“Good.” Poe rubbed a hand over Finn’s lower back. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fill you up later. I’m going to leave you dripping and loose when I’m done fucking you. That’s just a placeholder until I’m ready for that. There’s so much more to do before then.” He shifted his hand from comforting strokes to draw his nails over the skin of Finn’s ass, not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave red marks. “Do you want me to spank you?”

“Yes. Please, sir.” Finn’s voice was right on the edge of begging and it was wonderful.

Poe shifted so he was sitting next to the younger man (his knees weren’t what they once were and there was only so long he could kneel anymore). He reached underneath Finn to brush his fingers over his cock, drawing a gasp from the other man. He didn’t tease long before moving his hand away. He wrapped his arm around Finn’s stomach and pulled him closer. “Come here, baby. Lay across my lap.” 

It took a little adjusting, but soon Finn was spread across Poe’s legs, his cock trapped between his body and Poe’s pants. Poe pressed a hand to Finn’s back, between his shoulder blades. 

“Stay just like this.” He stated. “Let’s do 10. I want you to count. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn nodded, head propped on his arm.

Poe rubbed a soft circle over Finn’s ass cheek before pulling back and delivering a sharp slap to it. 

Finn jerked in response, cock rubbing against Poe’s leg, but didn’t protest. “One.”

“Good boy. Just like that.” 

Poe alternated cheeks as he dealt a steady stream of slaps to Finn’s ass. The younger man counted dutifully, breathing heavy and clearly struggling to keep from rutting against Poe’s leg, but didn’t complain. Poe could tell the couple times he hit the base of the plug unintentionally because it took Finn an extra moment to give the count. At the end of ten, Finn’s dark skin was flushed and the redness of his ass was obvious

“Good, baby.” Poe cooed. “You took that so well. You’re so good for me.”

“Please. More, sir.” Finn panted. He squirmed a little, brushing his side against Poe’s neglected and very needy cock.

“Off. Lay back on the pillow.”

Finn complied, wincing just a little as he shifted positions--the plug clearly moving as well. It didn’t take him long to resettle, his legs wide and his cock dribbling onto his stomach.

Poe considered getting off the bed and undressing fully but decided he was too impatient for that. Instead, he rose back up to his knees and tore open his pant fastenings, shoving everything down just enough to get his aching cock free. He crawled over Finn to position his cock over the young man’s mouth. He gripped Finn’s hair in a fist, holding his head still. “Open. You’re going to take me. I’m going to use your mouth.”

Finn merely licked his lips before opening his mouth up. Poe wasted no time before pressing his cock into the wetness and warmth of the mouth. He went deep and then paused, gathering his own wits before setting a steady pace of in and out. He kept a hold on Finn’s hair, keeping him still and making him take whatever Poe gave him. It was a rough pace and it wasn’t until Poe went a little too deep, making Finn gag and cough that he pulled back.

The young man blinked away tears. “Green.” He stated, voice rough.

Reassured that he hadn’t gone too far, Poe pressed back in. He held still again, letting Finn suck and tease with his tongue. It was good, so good. He almost hated to move but he did. Starting back into that rough pace, letting himself push a little too deep to feel Finn gag around him. It was sloppy and wet but wonderful at the same time. He could feel his release building, the need to come overwhelming. He thrust deep one more time and then pulled out abruptly, gasping out his orgasm as his cum spurted onto Finn’s chin and neck.

He was still for several moments, breathing hard. His hand was still gripping Finn’s hair hard and he could hear the other man panting. Regaining some sense, he looked down to see the trails of cum along Finn’s dark skin, need and desire coursing through him anew.

Poe released Finn’s hair and drew his finger over the mess on his chin. “You good?”

Finn nodded, licking at the cum on his lips. “Very good.” His voice was even rougher, but he didn’t seem to notice. He nuzzled at Poe’s hand, licking at the cum on it.

For a couple minutes, as they both caught their breath, Poe lazily collected his spend onto a finger and let Finn lick it clean. He could still see the patches already drying on Finn’s skin and felt a swell of love at the trust that the young man displayed--that he’d let Poe mark him and use him like this.

Shifting back to straddle Finn’s stomach, Poe leaned in and kissed the other man roughly. He was demanding with teeth and tongue and Finn gave it all to him without hesitation. When he pulled back, they were both breathless again and Finn was squirming. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Finn’s cock--just about the darkest and angriest he’d ever seen it.

“You want to come, don’t you, baby?” He cooed.

“Yes. Please, sir.” Finn nodded enthusiastically. 

Poe hummed thoughtfully. “You have been very good for me. How should I reward you? I’m not ready to fuck you yet. I need to recover first.” He leaned back in so his lips brushed over Finn’s. “Your mouth was a wonderful fuck and seeing my cum all over you…? Incredible. I can’t wait to spill while deep within you and see my cum drip from that beautiful ass of yours. But we have a little time before that can happen.” He teased Finn’s lips with his tongue. “I want to see you come first.”

“Please…”

He pressed one more rough kiss to Finn’s mouth before climbing off of him and from the bed. He tucked himself back into his pants and redid the closures. Somehow being completely dressed made this whole scenario that much hotter to him. He stood next to the bed and surveyed Finn for a moment.

“How does the plug feel?” He asked.

“Good.” Finn squirmed. “Tight but not enough.”

“Can you take a bigger one?”

“Yes.”

Poe merely stood there, watching him.

“Yes, sir.” Finn corrected after a moment. “Please.”

“Okay.” Poe climbed back up onto the bed, between Finn’s spread legs. “Lift up for me.”

As the younger man complied, lifting his hips from the mattress, Poe reached under and took the base of the plug, pulling it slowly out. He heard the pop as it came free at the same time Finn whined. He tossed the item to the side and reached into the box to find the next bigger size. He gave it a quick coat of lube before pressing it to Finn’s slick opening. The younger man raised his hips a little more and took the item with a deep moan.

“How does it feel?” Poe asked.

“Tight. Good. Burns just enough.”

“Do you want to be tight when I fuck you?”

“Yes. I want to feel it. I want to feel it for days.” Finn squirmed. 

Poe bit his lip, trying to keep his needy whine silent. Stars, he loved Finn like this, no hesitation or embarrassment, just honest and horny. He wished he was in a position to fuck him at that moment but as much as much as his cock was already showing it’s renewed interest, he was too old to bounce back quite so quick. 

Instead, he picked up the bottle of lube and set it on Finn’s stomach.

“You can come, but you have to do it.” Poe stated. “I’m just going to watch.”

Finn blinked at him, dark eyes wide. “What?”

“I want to watch you use your hand to get yourself off. Go on.”

There was another moment of surprised staring before the younger man seemed to come back to reality. He grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hand before giving his cock a quick once-over to spread the slick. He looked toward Poe as he wrapped his fingers tight and began to stroke himself firmly, far harder than Poe had ever seen him do before.

“Don’t watch me.” Poe stated. “Watch your hand. I want you to watch as you cum all over yourself.”

Finn stared at him for a beat more before turning his gaze down to his hand. He pumped his fist, working it hard and fast. Poe was fascinated watching him. He found himself watching Finn’s face more than his hand, the way he bit his lip and huffed out little moans. Poe knew the signs that Finn was close and refocused his attention to his cock. Moments later, the younger man came with a cry, his cum splattering across his stomach and chest.

Moaning with relief, Finn’s hand fell to his side and he slumped back into the pillows. His chest was damp with sweat and he was panting, but he also looked more relaxed than at any point prior.

“So good for me, baby.” Poe cooed, rubbing a hand along Finn’s thigh. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Finn replied breathlessly. He cracked open one eye to look at Poe. “But not as good as when it’s you.”

“Cheeky.” He laughed, lightly batting the thigh. “I’ll let you get away with that one since you know I’m weak for flattery.”

The younger man closed his eyes again, a faint smile on his lips. Poe was just glad to see he was a little more like his normal self. 

Leaning forward, he traced two fingers through the mess on Finn’s chest and then placed them at Finn’s lips. The other man still had his eyes closed, but he replied immediately by licking at Poe’s fingers until they were clean. Poe did this a couple more times before slipping his fingers into Finn’s mouth and letting him suck greedily on the digits. He enjoyed the feel of Finn’s tongue and lips and lingered there for a few moments. Finally, pulling his hand away, he braced himself on the bed and bent down to run his own tongue through the drying cum on Finn’s chest. He licked away what he could and then stretched up to kiss Finn firmly. 

Finn reached out to touch Poe’s hair, his favorite place to hold, but Poe pulled back, breaking their kiss. He took hold of Finn’s wrists and guided them up next to his head.

“Stay right here for me, baby. It’s my turn to touch. You just be good for me. If you can keep them there until I say otherwise, I’ll reward you.” Poe pressed down just a little on his wrists. “Will you be good for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn nodded, arms going limp and not resisting Poe’s hold.

“Good boy.” Poe nipped at his lower lip and then kissed his way down Finn’s jaw. Tucking closer, he pressed his face into Finn’s neck, breathing in the scent of him before nibbling on the sensitive skin under his ear.

Finn sighed and turned his head to provide more room. He hummed appreciatively as Poe alternated kisses and little nips all along his neck and across his shoulder. The soft noises turned to a sharp gasp as Poe bit down on his shoulder, right along his collarbone. Grinning to himself, Poe kept the pressure on until he was sure he’d left a bruise. Only then did he let go and run his tongue soothingly over the spot. He felt the twitch of movement in Finn’s arms but the other man controlled himself immediately and didn’t move.

Poe had never once doubted Finn’s self-control--the man was a trained soldier through and through--but there was always the curiosity of what it would take for that control to crumble. Figuring this was as good a time as any to find out, Poe set to kissing and biting his way across Finn’s shoulders and neck. He’d left nearly a dozen bite marks before Finn began to squirm in earnest.

Sitting back, Poe surveyed his work--Finn was going to have those bruises for a few days--and was impressed to see that his arms were still where they’d been placed. 

“Good, baby.” He cooed, kissing Finn’s lips softly. “You’re doing so good for me.”

Finn just made a little noise that could be interpreted as ‘more’ or ‘fuck you’ or some mix of the two as he gazed up at Poe.

Grinning, because he was enjoying himself, Poe returned his attention to Finn’s chest. He kissed down lower and nipped at the solid muscle. Finn was still in great shape and his firm chest was nearly impossible to get his teeth into, so Poe worked his way over to what he could play with--Finn’s nipple. The bud was already tight and dark and Poe wasted no time setting his mouth to it. He sucked and licked eagerly, listening to Finn’s soft moans. The younger man had fairly sensitive nipples and Poe never got tired of seeing what kind of noises he could get the man to make. 

Still working the one nipple with his mouth, Poe brought his other hand up to brush a thumb over the neglected nipple. Finn gasped at the contact, body jumping a little. Poe looked up but saw the hands were still where they’d been placed so he returned his attention to what he’d been doing. He worked both nipples steadily and once it seemed Finn had adjusted to the contact, bit the one while pinching the other at the same time.

Finn nearly howled, bucking up into Poe. Sitting up, Poe found the arms unmoved despite it all.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Poe licked over the nipple he’d bitten. “Keep this up and I’ll reward you with that hard fuck you want so much.”

“Please.” Finn panted, squirming. He was well on his way to being hard again.

Poe, on the other hand, was fiercely hard and aching in his pants once more. He considered removing his clothes just to get some relief from the tightness but decided he was enjoying the dynamic of being dressed while Finn was bare under him. So ignoring his own need, he continued to explore Finn’s body, pressing kisses and biting bruises into his stomach and down to his hip. He moved down to Finn’s thigh and bit hard into the firm muscle, pulling a gasp from the other man. He kissed the spot tenderly and then nuzzled his cheek against the base of Finn’s cock and along his balls. He was gentle as he kissed the soft skin and lapped at the sweat and cum that had dripped along them. He ran a light tongue along the vein of Finn’s cock and licked the bead of pre-cum from the head. Finn whimpered continually during this teasing, volume increasing as Poe slipped his mouth around the head of the cock, sucking lightly.

Poe had expected that to be the breaking point, to feel hands bury into his curls, but felt nothing. He licked at the head, tasting the salty liquid dripping from Finn, a couple times and then sat back. To his surprise, Finn’s hands were still there by his head, but they had fisted into the pillow with a desperate-looking need.

“Please.” Finn whined.

“Soon, baby.” Poe assured as he nuzzled back into Finn’s other thigh. He kissed and licked at his balls again and then squirmed even lower to run his tongue around the base of the plug. It was an awkward position and was incredibly uncomfortable, but he stayed there a few minutes, pressing his tongue in alongside the plug as much as he could.

The sounds coming from Finn were constant and needy. There may have been some words--please and Poe--among it, but it was mostly just pleading noises. It finally reached a point that Poe couldn’t ignore it any longer--Finn’s need and his own pounding ache. He pulled back and made quick work of stripping off his clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side.

“Turn over. Knees under you.” He ordered roughly.

Finn scrambled to comply. He took the position, head resting on his folded arms.

“Good.” Poe ran his fingers gingerly over the still-flushed cheeks from the earlier spanking. “I’m going to fuck you now, but this isn’t for you. You’re not allowed to come. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn nodded, spreading his legs further.

Poe admired the plug (it was a pale blue) against the darkness of Finn’s skin for a moment before slowly pulling it free. He knew it had stretched the young man some but still not quite enough to fully prepare him. He hesitated just a moment as he tossed the plug with the other and reached for the lube.

“Do you want my fingers first?” He asked, giving Finn a chance to change his mind.

“No.” Finn shook his head firmly. “Please. I want it.”

“Okay. Tell me if it gets to be too much.”

“Promise.”

As reassured as he was going to be, Poe pressed one hand to the back of Finn’s neck--both comforting and controlling--and gripped the other to Finn’s hip. He lined himself up, feeling the head of his cock catch Finn’s opening, and pressed slowly until just the head was inside. He had to tighten his grip on Finn as the younger man immediately tried to move to take him deeper.

“Easy…” Poe soothed. “I’ll give you everything. Just let me take my time. You feel far too good to rush.”

Finn made a hiss of annoyance--which was more entertaining than threatening. Poe replied by batting at his ass and not moving. Once Finn finally gave in and relaxed under him, Poe moved again. He took his time, feeling how tight the young man was around him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Poe asked. “Fuck, you feel so tight. This has to hurt.”

“It does, but it’s good. Please don’t stop.” Finn made another attempt to push back further.

Poe didn’t have the current capacity to control both his own movement and restrain the other man’s. Deciding that he trusted Finn and he’d done all he could to make sure this was the right thing, he let his control go and thrust the rest of the way in.

Finn gave a cry but immediately followed it with a plea for more. So Poe gave it to him. He withdrew slowly, almost all the way, before plunging back in. He did this again and again as Finn urged him on, giving in completely to the intoxicating feeling of being surrounded so tightly. He’d never taken Finn this roughly or demandingly, thrusting hard again and again as deep as he could. It felt incredible and based on the babbling coming from Finn, it was good for him as well.

Poe knew he wasn’t hitting the right spot to let Finn come, which was fine since he’d told the other man he couldn’t, but it also wasn’t quite enough for him. He ached to come and he was already starting to slow, unable to keep the brutal pace up. He thrust deep and then paused, breathing hard. Finn whined his protest, squirming to try to move.

“Sit up.” Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s stomach and chest, pulling him upward until the other man was in his lap. 

It wasn’t a great angle, but Poe pressed his face to Finn’s shoulder and moved in short, hard thrusts. The feel of Finn’s skin against his and hearing every pant and whine made up for the position. Feeling his release coming, Poe bit down at the back of Finn’s neck and thrust one more time. His cry was muted against Finn’s skin as he gripped him firmly and felt himself spill deep inside the other man.

He held Finn tight as he caught his breath, placing soft kisses over the spot he’d bitten. Finn was still whining and squirming, gasping for more and pleading Poe to let him come.

Poe rested his chin on Finn’s shoulder and looked down at the flushed cock leaking on the other man’s stomach. He reached down and collected a bead of pre-cum on his finger and then pressed it to Finn’s lips.

“Not yet, baby.” He gently kissed Finn’s shoulder as the man sucked on his finger. “I promised you that I’d fuck you more than once. That I’d fill you up with me. That’s when I’ll let you come again. One more fuck.”

Finn shifted his hips against the softened cock in him, almost like a reminder.

“I know, but you’re so hot like this, begging for me. It won’t take long.” Poe replied, slipping a second finger into Finn’s mouth. “I just need to decide what to do with you until then… what haven’t we done yet…?”

Finn said something completely garbled by Poe’s fingers. Laughing lightly, Poe pulled them away and ran the moisture over Finn’s nipple.

“You were saying something, baby?” He teased, pinching the bud gently.

“Fuck…” Finn swore softly, head falling back onto Poe’s shoulder.

“I asked you a question.” He gave another pinch.

“I… shit… I said I’d eat you out.”

Poe paused his torment of Finn’s nipple. “Really?” He met Finn’s dark gaze. “You don’t like doing that.”

“I want to. Let me. Please.”

He knew they both felt his cock twitch so he couldn’t pretend he didn’t like that idea.

“Stars… fine, lay down.” Poe eased his grip.

Finn carefully pulled himself off of Poe, both of them hissing a little as their bodies disconnected. He settled back on the bed, gazing up at Poe calmly.

“You sure?” Poe asked.

“Yes.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Come here before I change my mind.”

“Oi…” Poe batted his side. “Getting mouthy isn’t going to get you fucked any faster.”

The other man quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips. There was some unspoken crack about his mouth getting him exactly what he wanted that Poe had to appreciate.

Turning around, Poe positioned his legs alongside Finn’s shoulders and braced his weight on the bed. He let Finn hold his hips and guide him back to where he needed to be. His knees didn’t exactly like what he was making them do, but as Finn shifted his hands to hold his ass and spread him open, Poe stopped caring if his knees hurt.

His head dropped back and he gave a moan at the first contact of Finn’s tongue with his untouched hole. It was true that Finn didn’t really like rimming--he never complained about receiving it, but he also never initiated the action--and yet he was surprisingly good at it. His tongue teased and licked and pressed in ways that had Poe panting and moaning wantonly. Finn’s hands held him firm even as he tried to press closer, digging into the meat of his ass and probably leaving bruises.

“Fuck, baby.” Poe moaned as the tongue pressed into him. “So good. You’re so good at that. I love how good that feels.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. It was slick from lube and cum and between the tongue working him open and a few firm pumps of his fingers, he was hard once more. “Just a little more. Then I’ll fuck you hard again.”

Finn hummed his approval, which felt amazing against Poe’s ass. He continued to tease with his tongue and lips, until Poe couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Enough.” He carefully pulled away. “That was amazing, but I really need to fuck you now.”

Finn gazed up at him, expression all innocence despite his own spit spread across his nose and mouth from being buried in Poe’s ass. 

“Fuck, I love you so much.” Poe stated before crushing his lips to Finn’s in a punishing kiss. He didn’t break the kiss as he repositioned himself between Finn’s legs and guided him to wrap himself around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss to get them at the right angle, Finn’s hips pressed up, strong legs holding tight. One hand tangled in Finn’s hair, pulling him back into a fierce kiss, while the other gripped Finn’s hip.

“Please.” Finn begged, wrapping his arms around Poe’s shoulder and digging his fingers in. “Please fuck me.”

Poe complied, lining up and thrusting deep in one solid motion. He set another punishing pace, fucking deep and hard, while he kissed Finn with everything he had. They were panting against each other’s lips, whines and moans intermingling so it became impossible to know who was making what noise. Poe held tight to Finn, keeping him in place the best he could, while Finn did the same. They both knew there would be more bruises by the time they were done, but neither cared.

The room echoed with the sound of skin slapping against skin and muted cries of pleasure. Poe was aware enough to recognize it as one of the most intense fucks he’d ever been part of and that only encouraged him on. He was also aware that he couldn’t keep it up much longer.

Pulling Finn up a little higher and shifting his own angle just a bit, he heard Finn’s cry as he thrust back in. This told him he’d found the spot he’d been looking for and made an effort to direct every hard thrust to that point. It didn’t take much before Finn was trembling under him and his sounds falling silent. He was scrambling at Poe’s back and moving in any way he could to clearly get over that last edge he needed.

Poe finally broke away from Finn’s lips and settled his head against the other man’s shoulder. He released Finn’s hair and wound his hand in between them to wrap around his cock. A few firm strokes of his hand and a well-placed bite on a bruise he’d already created, were all it took to make Finn come. The younger man tensed, digging nails into Poe’s skin, and cried out as he came against both their bodies.

The additional pressure against Poe’s cock was all he needed to come as well. This one was short and sharp, almost too much, but it was amazing in its own way. He pressed deep as he shook, spilling what little he had left into Finn, holding tight to the other man.

They lay in breathless silence for an undetermined amount of time before Finn slowly untangled his limbs from around Poe and lay panting on the bed. It was hard to want to move from him, but Poe carefully pulled away and sat back. Finn’s eyes were closed, skin flushed and sweaty, but his expression was peaceful, content. Poe couldn’t help a fond smile, glad to see the tension gone. He set a hand lightly on Finn’s hip.

“You rest. I’m going to grab a towel, get you cleaned up.”

Finn made a whine of protest and reached blindly out. “Come cuddle.”

“I will when you’re clean. You’re a crab when you wake up sticky.”

“Don’t care this time. We can shower later. Want you now.”

Poe gave a huff. “Fine. Just know you won’t get any sympathy if you complain later.” He lay next to the other man, wrapping him up and pulling him against his chest.

“Understood.” Finn chuckled softly, arms and legs tucking around Poe so they were pressed tight. He tucked his head into Poe’s neck and breathed deep. 

They stayed like that, heartbeats slowing and bodies cooling. Poe thought Finn had fallen asleep when the other man resettled his head with a soft kiss to Poe’s neck.

“I love you.” He stated quietly. “Thank you.”

Poe kissed his hair. He had things he wanted to ask, wanted to say, but this didn’t feel like the time. So he gathered Finn up tighter to him. “I love you too.”

\--  
Poe didn’t remember falling asleep, but he found himself waking to the feeling of Finn shifting around. He blinked his eyes open to see Finn staring back at him, practically nose to nose.

“Hi.” Finn smiled, pecking a small kiss to the tip of Poe’s nose.

“Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Not sore?”

“Oh, incredibly, but in a good way.” Finn’s smile fell. “I hope I didn’t push things too much.”

“Did you hear me complaining?” Poe kissed his forehead. “I just need to know that you’re alright. If that’s what you need now and then to process stuff, I get it. Just tell me you’re okay now.”

“I’m okay. Thank you. You take good care of me. Even when you get bitey.”

Poe pulled back enough to survey the splattering of bruises and bite marks along Finn’s shoulders and thighs. He prodded the one on a thigh lightly and got a hiss in response.

“Stop it.” Finn batted his hand away. “Just because I like them doesn’t mean you get to torment me.”

“Sorry if I got carried away. Was it too much?”

“Nah. Just right.” 

“And the spanking?”

“All good.”

Poe nodded slowly, feeling relieved that he hadn’t pushed too far. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Finn’s smile returned. “I’m feeling a little sticky. Care to join me for a shower?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
